


Dumbass

by Chiruzuru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruzuru/pseuds/Chiruzuru
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Dumbass

"Did it hurt?" Hanamaki asked out of the blue.

"Let me guess, when I _fell from heaven_?"

Hanamaki stared at you in disbelief, closing up the science book he had been reading. "No," he stood up. "When you fell for me,"

You let your head slip from your hand that it was resting on, hitting the table loudly. The student assistant in the library comes to your aid, asking if you were okay.

"Obviously not," you groaned. "I have a dumbass for a boyfriend."

• • •

One day, you were just sitting under a tree on your university's open field, enjoying the remaining 30 minutes of your break before your next class, when a group of tall boys came into your view. One was wearing fashionable clothes, the other sporting a hoodie, the tallest guy with thick eyebrows was just wearing a normal coat while the guy with salmon pink hair was wearing a plain sweater over a polo.

While you were eyeing them all, you accidentally locked eyes with the guy with pink hair. You immediately returned to reading your book.

"Ah!" pink haired guy gasped loudly. "A rare pokemon appeared!"

You glanced up at them. _What the hell,_ _people_ _still play Pokemon Go?_

"Makki you don't even play Pokemon Go,"

"What— dude where?!"

"Ugh."

This pink haired guy called _Makki_ points up his phone at you. "There. I caught it!"

"Um, dude that's your camera open. Also, that's illegal,"

"I caught the cutest pokemon!" _Makki_ ran up and sat down in front of you. Confused, you instinctively backed away.

"What is this cute pokemon called?" he showed you his phone.

You stared dead into his eyes and said, "I'm going to sue."

• •

The next time you met was during your organization's General Assembly. It was a simple get together in a KTV bar. You, of course, being an intellectual, brought a book. You weren't one to sing and party anyway. Besides, you were an officer, so might as well.

As you and the other officers were finishing up the decors, a group of guys came in, introducing themselves as the new members. It was the same group of guys you met at the uni's open field a few weeks ago.

"Hello! Please sit wherever you like. We'll wait a few more minutes for the others and then we'll start with the program," said the vice president.

You plumped down on a sofa at the corner farthest away from the karaoke's speakers, resting your head on a pillow.

You heard the sound of camera shutters going off beside you, and you instantly hit the person next to you.

"I'm Hanamaki Takahiro," he said, rubbing his nose.

"I'm seriously going to sue you," you retorted.

"Aw come on, you're not being cute at all,"

"Like I care, dumbass,"

The org president finally came and so did the others. Then there was the introductions, it was inevitable, but you dreaded anyway. You had to tell everyone your name.

You sat out most of the games the org prepared, they were too embarrassing to play. After dinner, a few of the members already went home. The president also had another game up his sleeve and he was intent on making everyone participate.

"Okay, everyone, pick a partner. In this game, each pair will be given a gift certificate. The pair will then fight each other for this gift certificate. The person who wins will fight the winning person from another team. So on blah blah blah. Winner gets all the gift certs, obviously. Now, grab a pair!"

You honestly didn't want to join this game, but the president teamed up with you.

"Is everyone paired up? Good. The game each team will play is. . . . Janken!"

A burst of laughter from the crowd. You were relieved that it wasn't anything gross.

You simply won every single round until you were into the finals. Facing off with none other than the annoying Hanamaki Takahiro, an impish grin plastered on his stupid face.

"I'll let you win if you let me keep the photos,"

"I won't sue if you delete them,"

"First point to F/N!"

" _ROCK, PAPER,_ _SCISSORS_ _!"_

"Second point to F/N!"

"Alright, if you win I'll delete the photos,

"But?"

"You'll tell me your phone number,"

"Third point to F/N! Wow!"

"In volleyball terms that would've probably been called a service ace," Hanamaki murmured. "Here, congrats!"

"You. . . You know about volleyball?" You asked, your eyes twinkling.

"Huh, oh yeah. I played it in high school. We went to nationals too. Anyway," he paused. "Phone number please."

You stared at him in disbelief, then an idea popped into your head. You agreed to give him your mail address in exchange of him giving you volleyball stories.

Later after the party, he said he'd walk you since it was already pretty late, abandoning his wasted friends. He was walking a bit wobbly so you asked if he was sure he'd walk you and he just gave you a huge grin.

Walking seemed to sober him up, and as you walked on he told you stories from his high school volleyball experience. This freshmen duo with a freakish quick, his strong team mates, etc.

•

He texted you a lot. 98 times out of 100 it was nonsense, 1 for all the volleyball stuff you ask about, the other 1 was just him asking you out. Like now.

Your phone vibrated again. Even though you should have been studying, you opened the message and smiled.

"Don't text me if you know I'm studying, dumbass," you whispered.

\- - - - -


End file.
